When a shaft such as a clevis pin is connected to a pedal arm so as to be rotatable relative to the pedal arm or when a pedal arm is supported pivotably, a bearing member is disposed in a plate member that constitutes the pedal arm. One example of such a pedal arm is described in Patent Document 1. The pedal arm has a hollow structure formed of a pair of halves, the pair of halves respectively has connecting holes, and a clevis pin is passed through the connecting holes so as to be rotatable relative to the halves. A cylindrical bearing member is fixedly provided in the connecting hole of one of the halves. Further, in an upper end portion of the pedal arm, at which the pedal arm is pivotably supported by a support shaft, burring holes are respectively formed in the pair of halves, and a cylindrical boss is disposed so as to pass through the burring holes and is fixed to the burring holes by welding.
Patent Document 2 describes a technique in which a bearing member is swaged to be fixed to a mounting hole formed in a plate member that constitutes a pedal arm, and a connecting shaft such as a support shaft is connected to the plate member via the bearing member so as to be rotatable relative to the plate member. The bearing member includes: (a) a large-diameter tubular portion which has an external diameter larger than the diameter of the mounting hole and through which the connecting shaft is passed so as to be rotatable relative to the large-diameter tubular portion, and (b) a connecting portion that has an external diameter smaller than the diameter of the mounting hole, that is formed coaxially with the large-diameter tubular portion so as to project from one end face of the large-diameter tubular portion, and that is passed through the mounting hole, wherein (c) when the connecting portion is compressed in the axial direction to be swaged (compressed), a peripheral portion of the mounting hole is held between a swaged portion, which is formed from the connecting portion, and the end face of the large-diameter tubular portion, whereby the bearing member is fixedly fitted to the mounting hole.